


icicles in windowpanes

by harrow



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrow/pseuds/harrow
Summary: Eggsy and Harry are forced to spend the night in the cold.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	icicles in windowpanes

It was just too fuckin’ cold.

The little cabin they were in — if you could call it that, it was really more of a shack, or _hut_ — barely kept the wind out. There were gaps in the wooden slats and beneath the door, and every time a fucking freezing wind blew through it whistled straight through them and pierced Eggsy’s pathetic little sleeping bag to give him another massive dose o’ cold.

He curled up tighter, like that would make a difference, and silently cursed the people who had gotten him stuck in this place.

They weren’t supposed to have had to spend a night in the cold, see. The jet had dropped him and Harry off at a beautiful, expansive, _heated_ mansion in the remote alps, where a very rich and very evil billionaire was holding a conference for other rich people who might be interested in joining his merry band of schemers. Merlin had gotten Harry an invite, naturally, and he and Eggsy had walked right in as Harry Heron, aspiring oil baron, and his personal valet, Gary.

And shit, for the set of time where they’d actually got to be in the heated mansion, it had been fun. Harry knew how to play a rich asshole perfectly, even better than some of the ones there who actually _were_ rich assholes. They’d sat down to dinner with the most insufferable set of people Eggsy had ever met, but he had spent the entire time struggling not to burst out laughing. It was the way Harry kept making the most ridiculous underhanded insults, like he was daring them to call him out on them, while the rich fucks stuttered and gaped and didn’t seem to quite understand what was happening.

The plan had been for them to stay the night at the mansion and kidnap the chief billionaire in the early hours of the morning. He’d’ve been whisked away to Kingsman in their scheduled jet pickup, his network of evildoers would’ve been interrogated out of him, and everything could have been finished neatly with a fucking bow on top.

Instead, after their lavish, warm dinner, Harry had gotten into a real argument with one of the fucks. Like he was actually angry at him. And after a set of particularly biting words—Eggsy only caught something about “manners”, and “that _boy_ ,” said with a disparaging tone—Harry had punched the lights out of him.

Being able to knock someone unconscious with a single blow was definitely not a skill their cover was supposed to have. And it had only got worse from there.

Two hours on, and the mansion was on fire, an entire security force had been downed by Eggsy and Harry, and their plan for a neat kidnapping had fucking imploded.

Eggsy’d marched after Harry into the snow, away from the bright blaze, not quite sure what to make of what had just happened. Their target had vanished into the wind. In their earpieces, Merlin told them, voice brimming with irritation, that the jet was busy with more important matters, so it wouldn’t be able to pick them up until their originally scheduled time in the morning. He hadn’t seemed sorry about it.

Eggsy turned over again, as though maybe there was a patch of heat somewhere he had missed. Shit, they’d been lucky this little hut even existed, with its terrible wooden slats and meager stash of camping supplies. Eggsy didn’t think Merlin would have just let them die out here, exactly, but he hadn’t give them any help, either.

There was another strong wind and Eggsy shivered. His skin hurt, it was so cold. He felt like he couldn’t stop shivering.

Three feet behind him, Harry was fast asleep, his breathing deep and even, soothing. The bastard. It was all his fault things had gone to shit. Even after they’d left the mansion behind, he’d refused to explain why he’d gone off like that. And now Eggsy was here freezing while Harry had laid down and fallen asleep like it was the most comfortable spot in the world.

Eggsy tossed and turned for a long while, unable to shake off the cold. Then the cabin’s quiet was broken by Harry’s voice.

“Enough of that.” His voice was quiet and rough with sleep. “Come on.”

Eggsy turned to look at him, surprised, and found that Harry was gazing back at him. Somehow Harry looked serene and regal even though he was lying on a dark, dirt-covered floor. He held the edge of his sleeping bag open like it was an invitation.

“W-what?”

“You’ll never sleep like that, and your rummaging about is insufferable. Share heat with me and we’ll both be able to get rest.”

_Share heat with me._ Eggsy felt something drop in his stomach. No way. There was absolutely no way he could _share a sleeping bag_ with Harry. If he slept right up against harry he would lose the last shred of dignity that he had. He could only imagine Harry’s reaction if Eggsy’s body gave away his feelings towards him.

“You’re out of your mind.”

Harry gave a long-suffering sigh. When he spoke, his voice was slurred, like he was falling asleep again. “Are you really going to allow your rigid notions of heteronormativity override common sense? We’re at the top of a mountain and there are limited sources of heat. It’s only reasonable.” He patted the empty space in his sleeping bag. “Now come here before I lose even a second more of my sleep.”

“My hetero-what?” Eggsy hesitated, not feeling like he had any control over the situation. But Harry glared at him pointedly and Eggsy gave up.

“Fine,” he said, untangling himself from his own sleeping bag. “But don’t blame me if you regret this in the morning.”

Harry made a sound that was somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle. Eggsy crawled over to him, and, committed now, slid himself into the spot Harry had made in his narrow bag.

Eggsy arranged himself tentatively, not wanting to seem like he was trying to cop a feel, but Harry’s body radiated heat, and the warmth after all that cold was irresistible. Soon he found himself pressed against Harry from chest to toes, with his head tucked into Harry’s shoulder, shuddering.

Harry laughed softly, bringing one arm up to rub Eggsy’s back. “That better?”

“Oh, shit, yes,” Eggsy moaned. “You shoulda told me you were the best fucking furnace on the planet. I would’ve jumped in here straight off.” He pressed his hands along Harry’s sides, feeling the warmth penetrating his icy fingers. It was almost orgasmic.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Harry replied, sounding amused.

Eggsy laid against him, not even thinking about whether he was embarrassing himself, until he had warmed up enough to feel comfortable. Harry was right—sharing body heat made the cold way more bearable. And there was something intensely precious about being able to Harry’s chest, feeling the heat of his skin and the rise and fall of his breathing.

“Harry,” Eggsy muttered, thinking of the glint in Harry’s eyes right before he punches a guy. “You know you’re an asshole, right?”

Harry reached up a hand to Eggsy’s head and gently ruffled his hair. “I’m terribly sorry,” he said.

Eggsy snorted. “Yeah, no you’re not.” And some time between breaths, he fell asleep.


End file.
